


Narut Mamahrân

by Andalusa93



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Merfolk AU, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/pseuds/Andalusa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Frerin and the loss of his One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narut Mamahrân

he wants to drown  
in the colours of their childhood  
but he can’t  
they won’t let him leave

he fights with the fury of the thousands who should have made it out  
he wants to scream the cry of his people  
Loud. Sharp. Brittle.

instead  
memories of entwined hands during history lessons  
of whispered jokes and stolen kisses  
he cries the call of the shâlkul kangîth  
he counts seven echoes

when the king falls  
he is sharp stone and unchanging metal  
indestructible malice, anger and pain

and love  
stronger than the mithril they fight for  
stronger than his broken sword  
stronger than his shattered breast plate

and still the Golden Lion is slain

He wakes to colour.  
Reds and Golds and Blues and Greens.  
He wakes to the sound of a flute and laughter.  
He wakes to see bright eyes and feel a warm embrace.

And he was alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion in a Skype chat about Frerin and his One in the Merfolk AU we dreamed up
> 
> Narut Mamahrân - Days of the Burned  
> shâlkul kangîth - water folk (i think)


End file.
